dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Metis (TtLG)
Metis is a major character in the story, Through the Looking Glass, which was created by Shirou Fujimura before being adopted by Demons Anarchy of Pride, prior to it's publishing. She is an Anti-Demon Suppression Unit designed by an unknown group tasked with eliminating Alice. For unknown reasons, she has instead chosen to serve beneath him. According to Rias, if his group were considered a peerage, she would be his Rook, alongside Flannel. Appearance Metis, true to her nature, is a machine girl, and has a golden helm-like headpiece with a red butterfly visor. Her skin is pale, she has black hair and red eyes. As an android, her body is mostly mechanical. Her armored body is black, though her right arm is white almost to resemble a long extended glove. She has a metallic "skirt" which continues the red butterfly motif. Personality Being constructed for the purpose of eliminating demons, Metis naturally lacks any form of social interaction or reasoning, instead being completely focused on demon kind's elimination. She is very dutiful in her task, as her track records suggests that she has slain many an adversary that has stood in her way. She is also very dedicated to her tasks, as she will not stop her mission until she has eliminated her target. However, with Alice, she displays a much more curious side to herself. Despite being designed to kill demons, she works along with them during her service to him, despite her creators having given her orders to kill Alice. She appears to have those orders in mind, as she has stated to him on more than one occasion that he is not allowed to die by anyone's hands other than her own. However, she has later stated to Albedo that after Alice dies, she will "follow after him," implying that, after she kills him, she will end her own life. This may imply that Metis has developed something bearing a semblance to love or affection, which was considered to be impossible for her creation. Profile Metis was created by an unknown organization as an Anti-Demon Suppression Weapon, tasked with the purpose of finding, and eliminating demonic threats from the world. She has been recorded to have killed at least over a thousand demons, and is considered to be one the strongest units ever designed by the organization. For unknown reasons, she was given orders to eliminate Alice, prior to his memory loss. Due to unknown circumstances, Metis had instead become his retainer, despite the fact that he is aware of her orders. Powers and Abilities Being designed for the purpose of destroying demons, Metis naturally has a high level of endurance and power, as she has eliminated over a thousand demons. Additionally, among her array of weapons are various replications of famous Holy Swords and Demonic Swords, which were designed specifically for her. Quote "Alice...Liddell...So that is the name you go by here." "Target verified. Commence elimination." Trivia * Metis, like the rest of Alice's servants, are characters from other series. Metis is from the game, Persona 3, born from Aigis' feelings of being unable to protect the protagonist. Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:DemonsAnarchy